Spider Bud (Legacy)
"Spiders are known to eat their spouse when it is hungry. Or, the spouse willingly sacrifice for its partner. It's okay as long as it can fill its empty stomach, I guess." - Angela Spider Bud (T-02-43-T) is an arachnid mother Abnormality. She is described as an enormous spider with numerous red eyes in her encyclopedia entries, although her actual in-game appearance is closer to a dark sack with several red eyes of varying sizes. She hangs from the ceiling in a dark corner, and doesn't seem to possess any legs visibly attached to her main body. Instead, her legs seem to come from the ceiling, only seen when grabbing an employee. In her containment room, spiderlings are crawling on the floor. Ability Spider Buds' special ability, "Bon Appetite", is activated when a "principlist" employee is sent to perform a task in her containment room or when an employee is sent to do 'Cleanliness' work. The employee will kill the spiderlings, enraging her. Spider Bud will then come down and face the employee. If the employee is male, Spider Bud will capture him in her web him and put him inside a cocoon. They will be considered dead. However, if the employee is female, Spider Bud will instead inflict strong psychological damage, and then allow her to proceed with the task. Cocoons boost her energy production, and the more cocoons there are, the more energy will be produced. Origin The details of her origin are currently unknown, but seem like she was living in a dark forest, shown in her full artwork; before the corporation captured her. Caretaking Spider Bud responds best to nutrition work. She likes amusement work, hates cleanliness and violence, and is neutral towards consensus work. The player should take caution in choosing which employees they send to Spider Bud's containment chamber, as any employee with the "principlist" life style will either be wrapped up in a cocoon (male) or take strong psychological damage (female). Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces the most energy when she's at her happiest and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. She cannot be neutral so the player should try to keep her happy at all times. Spider Bud's mood gauge is divided into 2 sections, distressed and happy. Under the 20%, she will feel distressed and above it, she will be happy. * "With high probability, principled employees kill baby spiders in the contain room." * "Spider Bud only turn an employee that killed her baby into a cocoon when the killer is a male." * "DO NOT CLEANLINESS WORK TO HER." * "Spider Bud's cocoon produces energy. The more cocoons, the more energy produced." Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries *"Unidentified wires were entangled to each other in the ceiling. We could not see the Abnormality with naked eyes its was too dark because the power went out." *"Proud employee went into to abnormality's cell. When turned the flashlight on, we could see baby spiders crawling away from the light." *"When the employee smashed one of the spiders, a horrendous thing happened. Giant spider with many eyes decended from the ceiling, looking at him. It was a blink of an eye. He was snatched up by it. The spider delightfully wrapped him around with its web. Hanging up on the ceiling, he will be a food for babies." *"Nobody volunteered to bring his corpse back. It seems the spider does not jump on female employees. It just stares at her for few seconds and disappears into the ceiling. Thus, it is unwise to send male employees to the containment room." *"Excerpts from an encyclopedia, Red Eye Venom Spider article: Not many know this, preys inside of cocoons die slowly to keep them fresh. Especially, Red Eye Venom Spider's venom causes heart disease that stays even when venom's been removed. Preys wait for their end, listening to their heartbeat slowing day by day." *" We read the article. However, we must inform you that the racial similarity between the Abnormality in question and Red Eye Venom Spider is hardly backed up by valid evidence. Also, our engineers discovered that energy production increases by X% when captured employee is present in the containment room. Thus, following your argument, 'When a cocoon inside of the containment room is identified as one of the employees, rescue operation must be launched', is impossible. However, to respect your opinion, we promise that research on the Abnormality "Brood Mother" will be conducted more thoroughly. Agitating the base's personnel with unidentified myth is punishable by article 00 of the corporation's rule, we advise you to be careful. Lobotomy always works for the best of our people, we will always listen to you. Thank you. - Head of the welfare department" *"A grotesque rumor prevails among our employees. It's not strange to have a rumor or two in this place but it got interesting when witnesses started to show up. It goes like this, 'Whispering voice is heard from the containment room in the night.' 'The voice was 's, who went missing few days ago.' 'Saying things like 'it's too dark and scary here, help me! Help me!"'' Flavour Text * "Spider Bud wants foods for the winter. Her babies are always hungry." * "The containment room itself is a giant web. From the moment an employee sets a foot inside, she will watch the prey." * "Wires on the ceiling seems to gotten longer, employee saw one of them moving." * "Spiders have strong maternal love. They will go through any kind of sacrifice to protect younglings." * " never looks at the ceiling during the work to assure not to make any eye contact with her." * " never forgets to shake the uniform to knock baby spiders that might have gotten on it off." * "Sometimes, baby spiders fall from the ceiling. Don't mind them, though." * "The floor is not supposed to be black, realised it is moving slowly." Trivia *The special ability "Bon Appetite" may be a misspelling of the phrase "bon appétit", a French term used to wish someone a good meal. *In her final observation, you must choose not to eat its prey, meaning that Spider Bud may actually feel some sympathy for her prey. *Despite having the red attack type, Spider Bud damages employees psychologically instead of physically. *As mentioned in her encyclopedia entry, the employees might still be alive in the cocoons, much like how most spiders wrap their prey in silk to save them for later. In this case, the prey is for her spiderlings. *Spider Bud's alternative name, which is 'Brood Mother', is used in one of the encyclopedia entries. *Its first letter in the subject number classify it as ''T'''rauma'. This Abnormality may represent the common fear of spiders, or arachnophobia. Gallery Spider Bud Ability.png|Spider Bud confronting a female agent Spider Bud Ability 2.png|Spider Bud confronting a male agent. Spiderweb on the ceiling confirm its gender and Spider Bud will wrap him in a cocoon soon Spider Bud Cocoon.png|Spider Bud, and the cocoon of the male agent SpiderBudFullArtwork.png|Spider Bud's Full Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Trauma Category:Animal Category:Legacy